Who are you going home with tonight?
by Jennyngibbsbelong2getha
Summary: Short drabble really about who ends up going home with who one late night. Jibbs/Mcbby/Tiva.


**A/N- **A short piece that my sister gave me the idea for. After a late night at the office who ends up going home with who?

**Disclaimer- **Not mine. I say it everytime but its true if they were mine, Jenny would be alive and pregnant with a little jibblet hehe

**Who are you going home with tonight?**

"Can we go home now Boss?" Tony asked

Gibbs glared at him from his desk where him and Jenny were discussing the case "Whats wrong Dinozzo don't you have enough paperwork to do?"

"Its 11pm Boss" Tony stated

"You point being Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked now bored with Tony

"That its 11pm!!" Tony paused waiting for Gibbs to answer and when he didn't he continued on "Ahh 6 hours after we should have finished" Tony told him eyes wide as if to say _what do you mean what is my point?!_

"I think you need one of Abbys cafpows Tony" Jen teased him

Which made Abby leap of from the edge of McGees desk where she had been sitting and rush over to Tonys desk and extend her current Cafpow out to Tony.

He looked at Abby with a shocked expression and shook his head shooting Ziva a look clearly asking for help but she just smiled and laughed behind her stapler "Ahh thanks Abs but i'm ok" He told Abby who looked slightly deflated as she trugded back to lean against McGees desk once again.

Jenny leant over Gibbs shoulder and whispered something into his ear then straightned up and sat on the edge of his desk once again, "Alright Dinozzo go on home, Take Ziva with you" He told him

Tony raised his eyebrows at his boss and McGee and Abby stopped their conversation to turn around and stare at Gibbs making sure that the words they had just heard from their boss's mouth were for real.

"Ahhh Boss as much as I would love to take Ziva home shouldn't I ask her first?" Tony asked confused

"Casue you wouldn't want to be that presumptuous would you Tony" McGee muttered from behind his desk darkly

Abby hit his shoulder "Timmy don't talk like that about Tony" She told him. Tony sat up straighter in his chair grinning stupidly feeling quite good that Abby had stuck up for him but her next words made him slump back down in his chair and the grin fall from his face as everyone else in the bullpen laughed at him. "He doesn't know big words! You know that Timmy" Abby scolded.

Ziva couldn't hide her laughter this time and Jenny and Gibbs leant against each other not only laughing at Tonys look of deflation but also Abbys look of innocent confusion.

"What?" She asked looking at Gibbs with wide innocent looking eyes "I was just saying that Tonys strong points are in other places like...uhhh" She paused and looked at Ziva for help. Ziva stumbled trying to find something "Ahhhh Tony is very good at...Movies!" She exclaimed moving her hands around proudly congratling herself in her mind for coming up with a answer. Abby nodded and looked around McGee, Jenny and Gibbs "See" She told them.

Gibbs shook his head in a attempt to stop his laughter "Off you go Abs, 0700 tomorrow ok" He told her.

She bounced up off McGees desk and offered him her hand which he took "Night Gibbs, Director" Abby said to Gibbs and Jen before she pulled McGee out of the bullpen. "Night Boss, Director" McGee called out as Abby pulled him towards the lift.

Tony watched Abby pull McGee out of the bullpen and turned to Ziva with a evil grin on his face "Abby sure has McGoo under her thumb doesn't she?" He said to her.

Ziva looked at him confused "How can McGee be under Abbys thumb?..." She asked him confused. Tony opened his mouth to explain but Ziva shook her head and waved her hands in front of her face "Noooo Tony don't tell me, I don't want to hear another sexual joke anout Abby and McGee. That one about the whipped cream was to much."

Gibbs stopped talking softly to Jenny and turned around and glared at Tony with eyebrows raised "Dinozzo you have 5 seconds to take Daved and go home or you will be staying for the rest of the night along with Ziva going back over the teams case files for the last 3 years and personally checking that every piece of paper is in each folder in the correct order. Do I make myself clear?" He growled an Tony.

Tony swallowed hard and stood up standing in front of Zivas desk "So Ziva you want a ride home?" He offered.

"Why would I Tony?" She asked confused

"Because of the snow that is falling outside, and as great as your crazy ninja driving skills are I think they would do more damage than good in the snow" He explained to her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, Then stood up grabbing her bag and coat pointing a warning finger at Tony she said "Ok Tony, But if you try anything just remember that I can kill you with this very paper clip in over 18 different ways" She told him holding up a small paper clip to demstrate that she meant it.

Tony swallowed and nodded waiting till she walked out from behind her desk so they could walk to the lift together, Once they were inside he turned to Ziva a evil glint in his eyes as he said "So you think Boss and The Director got rid of us so they can do the wild thing in the office?"

She shook her head at him "The wild thing Tony? Why is it that you americans can't say sex? Why do you need so many weird sayings for it?" She asked.

He looked confused for a second then opened his mouth to speak but she held up her finger to silence him and shook her head "No Tony, Don't even think about it" She told him. He shut his mouth and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

Now that the bullpen was empty apart from then Jen turned to Gibbs with eyebrows raised. "You do know that by tomorrow morning Tony and Ziva will have Abby and McGee trawling through the security footage from right now don't you?"

He nodded as he stood up pulling his own coat on then holding hers up so she could slip into it. "I know Jen, Thats why you're coming back to mine"

She turned round and faced him smiling teasingly she told him "Whos being presumptuous now Jethro?"

He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the bullpen towards his car not saying a word.

The End.

Lolz different I know but that was the piece that started me writing again, Soon I will put up the last two Evanescence Fics.

Remember to Review!!


End file.
